As the capabilities of the TV and other components increase and become more affordable, more and more consumers will seek a true surround sound. Surround sound generally refers to the application of multi-channel audio to channels “surrounding” the audience in some combination of left surround, right surround, and rear surround as opposed to “screen channels” such as center, front left, and front right. In 4.0 channel or higher surround, the system will typically include a center channel speaker, a left front channel speaker and a right front channel speaker, two or more surround channel speakers in the rear or rear and side, and a low frequency effect channel to drive a subwoofer. For example, in 5.1 channel surround, the system typically includes a center channel speaker, a left front channel speaker and a right front channel speaker, two surround channel speakers in the left rear and right rear, and a low frequency effect channel to drive a subwoofer.
Currently, a consumer needs a high end audio-video receiver (AVR) in order to drive the sound system speakers. The AVR includes a decoder that will, depending on the audio source, extract from the audio signal a number of channels corresponding to the number of available speakers or deliver a discrete number of audio channels corresponding to the available speakers. For example, in a 5.1 channel surround system, the decoder will, depending on the audio source, extract five audio channels and one LFE channel from either a specially encoded two-channel source or a stereo source and distribute to the five speakers and one sub-woofer or deliver five discrete audio channels and one LFE channel from a 6 channel source to the five speakers and one sub-woofer. However, for the consumer, the addition of an AVR component and multiple speakers adds another level of complexity to their home entertainment system, the control of which can often be fraught with frustration.
Recent advances in sound projection technology from 1 LTD of Cambridge, England, eliminates the need for an AVR component and multiple speakers positioned around the room and wire coupled or wireless coupled to the AVR. In accordance with 1 LTD's sound projection technology, beams of sound emanate from an array of speakers mounted in a single enclosure, i.e., a sound projector, into the room in which the sound projector is positioned and reflect off the walls and ceiling of the room creating surround sound within the room. In addition, the sound projector is capable of beaming one or more beams of sound to targeted locations within the room. See, e.g., EP1921890A2, US2006/0204022A2, WO02/078388A2, WO2007/007083A1 and US2004/0151325A1, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Currently, the sound projector is a stand alone component separate from the TV, with microprocessor control, and controllable by the user with a custom universal remote control unit with additional processor capabilities. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a TV with an integrated sound projection system that is controlled by the TV microprocessor control system and controllable and configurable by the user with a TV remote control unit on the TV layer of the remote control unit.